


Jon's Protector

by Clemi2Nico



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Teddy Lupin, BAMF Harry Potter, Catelyn Tully Stark Bashing, Cersei Lannister Bashing, F/F, F/M, Faith of the Seven salt, Female Harry Potter, Genderbending, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, House Lannister Bashing, Implied Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister Has Issues, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow and Robb Stark are Best Friends, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mentioned Ramsay Bolton, Multi, Old Gods, Other, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Protective Jaime Lannister, Ramsay Bolton Dies, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Robert is a terrible king, Robert's Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clemi2Nico/pseuds/Clemi2Nico
Summary: Harriet and her godson, Teddy, wind up in Westeros, becoming friends with Lyanna and Rhaegar. When she is given the news of Lyanna giving birth, she quickly grabs her things and sets off to help. But fate is a fickle thing and so she is left holding the future King of Westeros. Harriet states she will take the young king, Aemon under her wing. Heading North, Harriet and Teddy embark to the lands where the Gods watch.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Harry Potter & Jon Snow, Harry Potter & Lyanna Stark, Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Bran Stark & Rickon Stark & Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Pushing the horse faster, Harriet quickly checks over her shoulder to see Teddy following on his own horse - not too far behind. Turning back she sees the tower gleaming in the sunlight. Not waiting for the chestnut horse to stop, Harriet jumps off, her bag in hand as she rushes the steps. The kingsguard’s armor flashes as they move out of her way; Teddy’s footsteps follow as she rushes past them.

“Sir Arthur, Sir Gerold.” Teddy nods, climbing the stairs with the rest of Harriet’s bags. 

Flying into the room Harriet quickly takes over, throwing the old lady out of the room with a scowl. Within moments Harriet has cleaned up the bed and Lyanna with a few whispered words. Teddy is already standing by the young woman’s bed feeding her blood replenishers at Harriet’s quiet nod. Harriet scowls as more blood seeps into the bed.

“Sir Arthur!” Harriet’s voice calls. Pounding comes from the stairway as the man runs in, dark blue eyes wide as he takes in the scared women hugging the wall and Harriet kneeling at the foot of the bed. “Don’t just stand there like a fool! Hold her hand and place a cool cloth on her head so Teddy can come help me.”

Jolted from his stupor, Arthur switches places with the young boy grabbing the small pale hand into his larger one. Pain fogged grey eyes find his face as tears stream down her cheeks, her hand squeezing harder as a scream leaves her throat. Curses flow through his mind at his prince, as he replaces the cloth with a cooler one, grey eyes flying to his face again. A small smile tugs at the corner of her lips, the pain still blatantly covering her features - such a strong woman. 

“Don’t let my son die, please.” Lyanna’s voice fills the room, tears choking her.

“I don’t plan to let you die either, Lyanna.” Harriet states, “Just one more push, now!”

With another scream from Lyanna’s throat, another wail joins her’s. A flash of silver and Teddy quickly takes the baby over to two tubs of water; Harriet back to whispering strange words, her eyes glowing as her face pinches.

“It's too late Harrie,” Lyanna chokes out, tears streaming down her face. Harriet curses as she banishes Lyanna’s blood from her own body and takes the young wolf’s other side.

“You have a son Lya.” Harriet whispers, green eyes flashing up to Arthur’s meeting his wide eyed look. “Hold on Lya, your quiet one is coming. Just hold on a little longer, he will be here soon.”

They both whisper to her, Teddy guarding the baby in his arms as he watches on with silent tears. Lyanna turns her head as a thud pulls their attention to a tall man leaning against the doorframe. Arthur stands up and slowly walks over to Teddy, blue and gray holding till he stops next to the young boy. Eddard Stark falls next to his sister, ignoring the young woman standing from her other side. 

“Let me see young Aegon, Teddy.” The young boy hands the baby over, Harriet smiles softly as grey eyes glance up at her - a little hand reaching up to grasp at her finger. “Hello young prince.”

“If Stark is here, it isn’t safe for Aegon.” Arthur whispers, glancing at the young lord whispering to his sister and the other north man standing in the doorway. “Harriet-”

“The best thing is to hide him in plain sight, don’t worry.” Glowing eyes flash to meet his, her hands pulling the baby closer to her chest. “If it’s within my power, nothing will happen to him.”

A small cough has Harriet turning and walking back to the young lady in the bed, with a wave of her hand she has Lyanna sitting up. Harriet helps her hold her son, grey eyes gazing into grey. She hears a choked sob from the young lord, looking at him she sees his eyes gazing between the two people in the bed. Keeping one hand on the back of the baby she gently places her other hand on his forearm, wide tear filled eyes snap to her. Harriet offers him a small smile before she quickly turns back to Lyanna and takes the baby.

“Protect him Ned, please! Robert will kill him. Promise me.”

Ned glances at the baby sleeping in Harriet’s arms before looking at his sister again, fresh tears streaming down his face. “I promise.” 

Nodding once, Lyanna’s body folds in as her breath leaves her. Ned’s tears stream down his face; Harriet turns and hands Teddy Aegon before starting to care for Lyanna’s body. Ned is pulled back by his friend as Harriet’s magic sweeps over the body; cleaning it and keeping it fresh for the trip to the north. Once done, she nods and steps back closer to Arthur and Teddy. More north men come in at their Lord’s call; they ignore the three huddled together as the women rush out into the desert. 

Ned watches them carry Lyanna’s body out of the tower before walking over to the three, stopping at Arthur’s stance - his hand on his sword hilt. Harriet brushes her hand across Arthur’s arm as she steps up with Aegon in her arms. Ned steps closer glancing down at the baby, reaching out a hand to brush it across his face.

“No one can know,” Ned states.

“The women that have left will find their memories wiped of what happened when they get two miles from here. Edward and myself will be coming with you to the north, Aegon will be my child not your bastard.” Harriet states, chin tilted up in challenge. “His eyes will have darkened enough that they will match Edward’s. Besides, your new wife would be nothing but cruel to him if you claim him as your own.”

Ned’s eyes flash to glance at the young boy standing slightly behind Harriet, his amber eyes flashing in the sunlight. “How will grey darken enough to match amber?”

“I’m able to change my features.” Teddy states, eyes changing to match the baby’s and his hair lengthening to reach his mid back before shortening back to his shoulders turning pitch black to match the tufts on the baby’s head. “It’s a gift from my bloodline.”

“I’m going to assume Sir Arthur is coming with?”

“No,” Harriet states, turning to meet wide blue eyes. “He is going to cross the ocean to help take care of Aegon’s aunt and uncle; to make sure none of the insanity of the Targaryens has been passed on. If it has, he is to protect his prince by dispatching the threats.”

Arthur searches her face before bowing his head, brushing his fingers once more across the child’s head. “Very well, my lady.” Teddy holds out a small mirror to him, at his look he only gets a grin.

“You can call my name when looking into this and my mirror will alert me. Do you really think I would send you away without a way to contact me and your prince?” Harriet smiles. Arthur chuckles before giving them both a bow and leaving the room. Ned turns to her with wide eyes. “I am a witch, sir. Do you have a problem with that?”

“Was there nothing you could do for my sister?”

“I tried, but the woman they had helping her before I arrived did irreparable damage to her. There was nothing but easing her way at that point.” Harriet states, smiling grimly as Teddy packs up their things. “We will travel north with you.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Along their travels the north men quickly learned not to mess with Harriet or her sons. Only Howland and Ned know the truth of the babe in her arms. They had been surprised by a group of bandits, none able to run to the woman near their lord. But they were all shocked to see her brandishing a gleaming silver blade with her babe tied to her torso; dead bodies surrounding her. After that some even recalled seeing her young son flashing in and out of the bandits with gleaming knives, their bodies hitting the ground before they could even realise who it was that took them down. 

The further along they went the cooler the air got and the looser the men’s tongues got. Harriet joins in with their banter, even Teddy joined in. Slowly, their party got smaller as each lord veered off towards their keep; offering their condolences to Ned and open rooms for the blackette and her small family. 

“Your men are very loyal to you Ned.” Harriet smiles, waving the last lord off.

“The North demands nothing but the most loyal,” he replies, resetting them off. “We aren’t far from Winterfell now. Another fourteen days.”

“How did they feel when you took a southern wife? From what I hear, it isn’t something the north does.” Harriet speaks, settling her horse alongside his own. Her free hand pulls the hood further up Aegon’s head, resting there afterwards as the babe sleeps on. “Bringing the faith of the seven to the north doesn’t settle right, even with me, I must admit.”

“It was the only way to win the war, Lady Harrie.” His brow furls as his breath leaves him heavily. “I do not think she will settle well here, in our ways. The way the north runs is not the same as other places.”

“Then do not let her think she can change the north. It wouldn’t look good for a lord to be bowing to his wife, even more so - his southern wife.” Harriet sits taller in her saddle, the wind rushing them - her hair whipping around her. “You have been through much. Not only have you had to take up a role you never thought you would, you’ve lost your father and brother. Forced to marry your brother’s bride and found your sister dying.”

“Lady Harrie,” Ned begins glancing at the woman next to him - the sun turning strands of her black hair into blood, her eyes seeming to glow.

“Do not let the southerner turn your north into anything like them. It will end badly for you, Ned.” Harrie turns her glowing eyes to him, a soft smile on her lips. “Your job is to protect and guard the North, don’t forget that.”

Ned blinks softly at her before looking back to the road. The next week and a half is spent in companionable silence; Harrie watching with warm eyes as Teddy learns how to wield a sword and hammer from the north men still with them. It isn’t until they are a day away from Winterfell that Ned approaches Harrie, settling down near her. Harrie glances up at him as she feeds Aegon, before moving the babe to burp him. 

“What can I do for you Ned?”

“Do you really think bringing the Faith of the Seven up here will bring ruin to us?”

Harriet settles Aegon against her as he settles down before meeting Ned’s solem gaze - searching his face before closing her eyes and tilting her head back, soaking in the bit of sun peeking through the clouds. 

“Yes, my magic is interacting with the Old Gods’. Their magic still runs through the ground from Moat Cailin to further north. Do not ruin their hold here, when they already can’t see further than five feet from their weirwood trees in the south.” Harrie turns her sad gaze to Ned, a small smile gracing her lips. “Your job is to protect the North, protect it.”

Ned simply nods his head before he stands and walks back to his men, helping them pack for their last day of travel. Teddy comes over to her, his eyes a dark black similar to Aegon’s darkening eyes. “Ready for our next adventure?”

“Teddy, don’t go causing too much mischief or the poor lady will try to send us away.”

“Like she won’t already,” his voice comes out as a bark of laughter.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pulling to a stop at the gates, Harriet watches as Ned unmounts and gestures for the rest of them to do so. Green eyes meet wide blue eyes, the woman’s eyes flashing down to the babe in her arms. Harriet’s narrow, daring the woman to judge her.

“Lady Harriet,” Ned calls smiling at her, his own son in his arms. Walking over, Teddy at her shoulder. “Lady Harriet, this is my wife Lady Catelyn Stark nee Tully. Lady wife, this is Lady Harriet Peverell and her nephew Edward Remus Peverell.”

“And the child?” Catelyn asks, eyes flashing back to her husband from the babe.

“My child, Jon Peverell. His father died in the war.” Harriet states, chin up as she stares right at the woman. “I was charged with helping Lady Lyanna, sadly there was only so much I could do.”

“Lady Harriet and her children will stay here with us.” Ned commands, walking through the crowd. “I need our stone worker to make Lyanna’s statue to go in the catacombs and have the maids make up two rooms in the family wing for our guests.” At the looks of Sir Rodrik, Maester Luwin and his wife, Ned stands up straight grey eyes flashing. “Did you not hear me?”

Quickly Maester Luwin and Sir Rodrik rush to do as directed. Lady Catelyn does not move, her gaze fixated on Jon. “Is that child your bastard?” Catelyn questions her husband, loud enough for only Harriet and Ned’s ears.

Harriet’s upper lip pulls back in a snarl, startling the other lady as she steps closer to her. “Did I not state what happened to my husband? Do you have no decency?” With one more glare Harriet storms off towards the doors, leaving Catelyn standing in her wake as Ned steps up to his wife.

“You will learn not to question me in public. Go instruct the maids as I have stated. If you have questions, you ask them in private.” Ned states, heading to his own lodging with his son still cradled in his arms.

Catelyn is left standing there watching her husband walk off, fighting back tears. With a quick shake she fights the lump down and heads inside to get their visitors' rooms made up. Already she had done something wrong, this could not bode well for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited by my mother, Lisa


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a little into the lives of the young children and how Harriet blends into the workings of the North....Did anyone say Warlock of the Old Ones?
> 
> Chapter was rewritten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Saw the comment from Olga, and realised that I was not portraying Catelyn as I had intended.

For Teddy’s tenth birthday, Harriet took him and four year old Jon to Moat Calin. She only told Ned she had gone to see it’s progress, leaving out that the keep was done. It was filled with the items she brought with her from her world; the hallways lined with blood red carpets, and walls sporadically covered with tapestries of magical creatures and forests. The main meeting hall, stretched long with an obsidian throne sitting at the end and hanging above it the Peverell Coat of arms - a thestral in a blue sky and the deathly hallows symbol behind it.

The library was Teddy’s favorite, a four-storied room covered with books. There was a small sitting area in the middle of the giant room with a fireplace with a portrait of Prince Rhaegar and Lyanna. When asked about people who can see it, Harriet softly booped Jon’s nose and told him magic would make the ones that did not know see a portrait of us and a black haired male.

Jon’s favorite room wasn’t actually a room, it was the second stable. Warded against anyone besides them, the door opened to a large nest area. At the very center, warming, were four dragon eggs. When Teddy had first seen them, he had questioned why they hadn’t hatched yet. The answer was simple. The new world they were in had changed the conditions for them to do so. They spent two moons at the keep, learning the ins and outs and hiring staff to care for it. Harriet made all of them swear a blood oath not to betray Jon, Teddy or Harriet.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Teddy rounds the corner heading to Jon’s bedroom, eyes flashing gold as maids start exiting the small room with fabrics and toys. A growl makes them all freeze. Striding closer, as his hair starts shifting in an unfelt wind, he stands as tall as his ten year old body will allow.

“What are you all doing? These are my brother’s things.” His lips twitching up as he fights the snarl.

“We were told by the Lady to empty this room out.” A young brunette states, hands holding folded sheets. “Lady Stark-” The maid jerks back as a loud growl rips out of Teddy’s throat, the other maids huddling behind her.

“Why?”

The maids look at eachother, eyes wide before a different one steps up. “We didn’t question her, I’m sorry my lord.”  
Turning on his heel with a growl, Teddy runs around corners and skids past other servants. Gliding past the library, he has to turn back, walking fast into the room. Tilting his head he listens before making off down the aisles. Stopping just shy of the group of adults around a table covered in papers. 

“There should be about...Hello there Edward.” Ned smiles as he stands up along with Maester Luwin and Sir Rodrik. Harriet turns to look at him, black locks swinging around her hips as bright eyes pin him. Curtsying swiftly at Ned, Harriet steps away from them and leads Teddy a small ways from the men.

“What’s wrong Teddy?” Harriet asks softly, her hand cupping his jaw. “Your eyes have gone gold, love.”

“The maids are taking all of Jon’s things out of his room!”

Harriet blinks at him, her hand falling back down next to her side. “I’m sorry, but did you say they are taking his things?”

“I asked them what they were doing and they said the lady told them to do it, then said Lady Stark…” Teddy trails off, fingers digging into his palms as hot tears gather in his eyes. “Why is she doing this? Jon hasn’t even done anything to her!”

“Oh Teddy,” Harriet pulls the crying child into her, combing her fingers through his hair.

“Just last week Jon called her Lady Aunt and she raised her hand like she was going to hit him! Rob stepped between them before pulling them away.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this before Edward?” Teddy pulls slightly away, letting watery amber eyes gaze up at her.

“I didn’t have any proof, Rob told me about it.”

Harriet sighs, cupping his face she brushes his tears away with her thumbs. “You must understand. Lady Stark came from a different area, with different beliefs and it is hard on her because of her religion. On top of that she seems to think Jon is Ned’s child.”

“But you didn’t even meet him until he came for Lyanna’s body.”

“I never said she was thinking straight, Ted.” Her words pull a small chuckle from him. “Go find Jon and Rob, head to the Godswood and spend time in there love. I’ll go talk with Lady Stark.” Smiling softly she places a kiss upon his head, then watches as he runs back out. Turning around she walks back to the table. “I’m sorry but there is something I must attend to before I can continue.”

“Is everything alright Lady Harrie?” Ned asks from his place in a chair, grey eyes filled with worry.

“Nothing that can’t be handled, my Lord.” With another curtsy, Harriet turns and slinks out of the room. After a while she finds herself in front of the Lady’s parlor. Knocking, she opens the door and steps inside. Glowing green eyes sweep over the maids milling about (catching sight of the toys that were Jon’s, ones she had made herself for the young boy), touching on the red haired child sleeping in her cot and falling to Catelyn herself. Catelyn places her needlework down in her lap. With a wave of her hand the maids are dismissed from the room. 

“What can I help you with?” Catelyn asks, brow slightly raised.

“You can return all of my son’s things back to his rooms to start.” At her clipped tone, Catelyn’s eyes widen. “Did you really not think I would find out? Come now Lady Stark, neither one of us is dumb.”

“He is of an age where they are no longer needed.”

“Jon’s age and what he has is of none of your concern. He is my son,” at this Harriet’s magic flashes out, making sparks fly about her fingers. “It is up to me to decide when he does not need the toys I hand-made for him, not you. No matter your station, you have no right to dictate how I raise him.”

“I am Lady Stark of Winterfell!”

“If that was all it was, you would also be taking the same liberties with the others in this household. However you are not.” Harriet stands tall, hands clasped at her waist. “You will return all of his things to his room today.”

“You do not order me around Lady Peverell, I do not follow your word.”

“Then you will follow this threat.” Black locks start twisting and twirling as the air fills with static. “If you do not return all of his things to him, Lord Stark will find out you lifted your hand to a child and the only thing that stayed your hand was his own heir.” Turning Harriet pauses before opening the door. “You have till nightfall.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

A few months later, Catelyn knocks on the Lord’s office doors. Being told to enter, she is met by Lady Harriet and Maester Luwin standing around the desk. Lady Harriet is standing closer to the fire while Maester Luwin stands beside Ned. Striding to the front of the desk, Catelyn folds her hands across her stomach’s noticeable bump. 

“I wish to have a septa brought here to teach our children.” Catelyn states, never letting her blue gaze to shift, even when she hears the shifting of skirts from Harriet’s direction. Ned’s face goes blank, grey eyes hardening into silver.

“This is the North, Lady Wife. We follow the Old Gods and no other in this house. There will be no septa brought north. You will not teach our children of your gods.” Ned leans back in his chair, elbows braced on the arms and his hands clasp. “I do not mind you practicing it, but it will not be done with our children. Do you understand me?”

“Why? Do my Gods threaten yours?” Catelyn snaps, lips pinching. Ned’s eyes narrow at her, before he holds a hand up. Maester Luwin nods his head before walking to the door and locking it, a cold wind sweeps the room from the direction of the fireplace. 

“They will be the death of my house, so they are not allowed here.”

“Death of your house?” She blanches, hand against her chest and the other clenches the fabric around her middle. “How could you possibly know this?”

“Because they speak to me,” Harriet states, stepping forward. “They send me dreams and whispers in the wind. Things that are to come and ways to change it. The Old Gods favor the Starks, they always have.”

Catelyn’s gaze turns icy and she flings it at the other woman. “Why do you take the word of this woman? What could she have possibly done to deserve that level of trust?”

“She kept my sister alive long enough to say goodbye and eased her passing, then kept Lyanna’s body for the travel home and killed a large number of thugs with a baby strapped to her chest.” Ned speaks plainly, eyes narrowed at his wife. “Why do you not speak plainly Lady Wife and tell me why Lady Harriet bothers you so.”

“Lady Peverell is your bed partner.” Catelyn states, icy gaze flashing to her husband as her hands fist at her sides. “Jon is your bastard. I am not stupid. You brought your,” her eyes trace over Harriet as he lip pulls back, “lover into our home!”

Ned sighs heavily, hand pinching his nose as he slumps back into the wooden chair. Harriet scoffs, striding over to them. Waving her hand. a small portrait appears in her hand. Staring up at them is Harriet holding a younger Teddy with an older male. The male’s black hair hangs to his shoulders in curls, a large grin lighting up his face as grey eyes seem to dance.

“This was my husband, the one I told you died when I first arrived.” Harriet states holding the portrait out. “He is where Jon gets his eyes. Edward was his nephew through his brother. Is that proof enough for you Lady Stark? Or are you going to start spouting off more nonsense because you aren’t getting your way?”

Catelyn’s mouth shuts tight, as she hands the picture back to the woman. Turning back to Ned she bows her head and curtseys shallowly. With a twist of her heel, she exits quickly, the door slamming shut behind her.

“When will she realize, Maester?”

“She is still getting used to the Nort,h my Lord.”

“It’s been four years and I leave in a few days time for Robert’s new war.” Ned turns to look at the two standing in his office. “Will you both make sure she doesn’t try anything while I am away? I do not want to come back to find out she has brought a septa or taught Rob and Sansa anything of her gods.”

“We will do our best, Lord Stark.” Luwin states with a bow, Harriet nodding as well.  
____________________________________________________________________________

~One year and three moons after Ned left for war~

“The Father’s face is stern and strong, he sits and judges right from wrong. He weighs our lives, the short and long, and loves the little children. The Mother gives the gift of life, and watches over every wife. Her gentle smile ends all strife, and she loves her little children.” Stopping just outside the door, Harriet gently pushes it open. Catelyn sits doing needle work with Sansa, singing a song of the seven. The lady’s voice soft as a feather as she stops to have Sansa repeat her. “There you go my sweet.”

“I hate to break this moment, but Sansa is due her lessons with Maester Luwin now.” Harriet states, eyes pinning Catelyn down as she goes to speak. Sansa smiles as she places her needlework down before kissing her mother and running from the room. Harriet waits before the echoes of footsteps stop. “You are not to teach anything of the seven here, your Lord forbade you.”

“I am the Lady of this house! What I say goes while my husband is away at war.” She snaps, lips pulled back in a small snarl.

“Your husband’s word is law, do not overstep your bounds Lady Stark.” Harriet speaks, eyes glowing. Turning from the room she exits and heads to the library, smiling at the sound of the children learning.  
____________________________________________________________________________

~Two years later~

“Lady Stark?” Maester Luwin asks standing up from his table.

“I have a missive to send to my lord father.” Catelyn states, holding a folded parchment out to him. “I would like my lady maids to be sent up here, some type of comfort from the south. Considering I was forbidden from teaching my children about my faith, I would like to have someone I can speak with about it.”

“Of course my lady,” Master Luwin states with a bowed head. Taking the letter he ties it to a raven before letting the bird go. “It shouldn’t be too long before a missive is sent back.”

“No, they will just come. My father was never one to write back.” Catelyn states before turning and leaving.

Down in the Godswood, Harriet turns her head up as a raven flies over head. The wind rushing through the leaves, as the tree seems to groan. 

Three moons pass in relative peace. Catelyn does not try to teach any of the children anything about the seven. The kids learn quickly in their studies, Sansa even trailing after her brother and Jon as they head down to the training grounds. She simply sits and watches as they are taught their paces, Teddy in the next ring over practicing his sword play. Harriet smiles from where she is in a window before turning to watch the gate. A carriage with the Tully crest is driven into the courtyard, stopping a ways from Lady Catelyn and Maester Luwin.

When the last woman steps out, her head covered in fabric Harriet feels a surge of energy hit her before the world goes dark. Down in the courtyard, the women let out screams as the sound of thunder echoed. Harriet’s body appears before them floating five feet from the ground, her hair whipping around her and turning red at the ends. Dark red sap slipping down like tears, as a pale hand points at the last woman.

“It was decreed by our favored that no teacher of the southern gods be brought here.” The voice that leaves her body, echoes with multiple deep voices. “This place is ours, she shall be banished back to her own lands. Be thankful for our mercifulness.”

Another loud boom of thunder rocks the keep, when they turn to look the septa and carriage are gone. Maester Luwin rushes over to the men lowering Harriet’s body to the ground after catching her. Catelyn pales, eyes wide as she takes in the new knowledge. The Old Gods are real and they are not pleased with her.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Mama!” Harriet turns to see Jon rushing to her, tears streaming down his flushed face. Kneeling down she pulls the nine year old into her arms, picking him up as he hides his face in her neck. Green eyes take in the worried blue eyes of Rob staring up at her, from his spot next to her. 

“What’s wrong my little one?” Harriet whispers, nuzzling into Jon’s dark locks as she leads Rob into the godswoods. 

“It was my mom, Lady Harrie.” Rob pulls her attention with a soft tug of her skirt. “She called him a demon when he caught a falling candle and didn’t burn.”

“Did she now?” Harriet breathes, laying a soft hand on the auburn curls with a small smile. “Thank you for telling me. Wasn’t Teddy with you both? I could have sworn he was watching you.” 

“He stayed there, I heard him yelling when we left.” Jon’s voice brushes against her neck, his hands grabbing tighter. 

“Well, why don’t you two stay here.” Harriet sets Jon down next to his cousin. Gently, she brushes the tears from his face. Leaning closer she touches her forehead to Jon’s, letting her magic sweep around them in a warm breeze. Pulling back she presses a kiss on his brow and stands up. “I’ll send Teddy to you both, so stay here.”

Smiling gently at them, Harriet turns and slowly walks out of the godswood. As soon as she steps out of the sanctuary, her magic flares out - her hair whipping in an invisible wind as sparks fly from her fingertips. She ignores the people pressing themselves against the walls to get out of her way as she storms through the keep following the tug of Teddy’s magic. The doors fly open as she approaches the Lord’s office. All eyes turn to her, Teddy’s face morphing into fear-tinged relief. Catelyn’s face pinches as she raises her chin in defiance. Harriet ignores them as she strides into the room and stops three feet from the woman.

“Let it be known I will not strike you. After all, you are the Lady of Winterfell.” Harriet’s voice carries over the quiet room. “But do not think for one moment that you can use your sick logic and twist what happened to punish my children. You call my son a demon because he does not burn. When his cousin stands up for him, you bring him here with lies that are unprovoked.” Harriet’s magic lashes out, the mysterious wind beginning to howl and tear at the other’s clothes and hair. “You dare take out your anger on my children again, and I will punish you by way of the Old Gods. Lord Stark’s own heir, your son, even knew what you did was wrong.” 

“Lady Harriet,” Ned calls half standing up from his seat.

Glowing black eyes pin the lord to his seat, tears of red flowing down her cheeks. “You will find her a teacher of the old ways or we will force the knowledge on her ourselves.” Her voice echoes with the multiple, deep voices of the old gods. Shaking her head, her eyes turn back to their normal green. She holds her hand out, Teddy rushes to her and lets her lead him from the room. 

“Benjen, contact your lady wife.” Ned states, his brother nodding to him. “It seems even with two northern children she still needs to understand.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

It took two moons for Benjen’s wife, Lady Arsa to arrange their keep and pack before she could travel to Winterfell. When she arrived, Catelyn was quick to take the other woman into her confidence. Arsa was happy to teach the new Lady of Winterfell the ways of the North. During the second moon of her stay, she stormed off from the Lady’s rooms, eyes shining in the torch light as she fled to the Gods’ Wood. Benjen had stopped with the boys’ sword training as he caught sight of his wife running past. Harriet had simply brushed her hand against his arm before following the other woman.

Striding into the sanctuary, Harriet closes her eyes briefly as a calm washes over her - her magic reaching out into the nature surrounding her. Toeing off her shoes, Harrie heads further in - catching the sobs. Quickening her pace, Harrie finds Arsa kneeling next to the pond. Settling down next to her she takes the distraught woman into her arms, letting her magic swirl around them freely. 

“What happened?” Arsa pulls back and dabs at her cheeks with the handkerchief handed to her.

“I just mentioned the sacredness of the godswoods, how nature is what is worshipped. She made a snide comment about the ugliness of the Weirwood.” Arsa cries, arms wrapped around herself. “When I tried to explain how it is a holy symbol and she shouldn’t mock it, she snapped that there is nothing holy about praying to nature and may the Mother protect me.”

Sighing, Harriet turns her face skyward. “You need to understand something if you are to continue to teach her.” Glowing green eyes train on the wide red rimmed amber. “She is threatened by all the change around her. There will be fighting for some kind of control, but for the good of the North - she must learn.”

Slowly Catelyn took to the North, finally giving up on her dreams of one of her children wanting to learn about her own religion and where she is from when Arya and Sansa both disregarded her stories after learning how the women just stood to the side waiting. She became more upset when Bran stated he wanted to be like his Uncle Ben, helping his own brother when Rob becomes lord. Her hopes were completely dashed when at just five moons old, Rickon took to trying to crawl into the hound kennels and godswoods, proving his wolf’s blood when he was found wrestling the hounds. All mentions of the south and their ways completely stopped after that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was edited by my mother, Lisa.


End file.
